RENTevita
by WithoutYou19
Summary: Stupid title I know. This is the tune of Evita with lyrics and characters that are from and or inspired by RENT. Even if you don't like Evita, you'll like the story. I know I suck at summaries. Anyway, review if you want an update.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RENT characters or Eva Peron and Juan Peron. They belong to numerous sources, and Eva, Juan, and Che were real people.**

**Notes: This piece covers the RENT version of the Cinema Scene and Oh What a Circus. Some chapters will only cover one song.**

_Italicized print indicates speaking or "stage directions"_

**A Small Loft Apartment in East Village 26 July 1998**

_(A group of mourners sit on the couch of the small loft as they view pictures of a thin woman with reddish- brown hair (MAUREEN) on a projection screen. The movie is suddenly cut off as our sights turn to MARK, who has just turned off his camera. BENNY has entered the room with a somber expression on his bald face. )_

**BENNY**

_I feel that it is my sad duty to inform you that Maureen Johnson; political leader of the rebels of New York City has entered immortality._

**COMPANY**

_(Chanting repeatedly)_

Maureen

Maureen

Rest in peace

Maureen

**Oh What a Riot**

_(The scene changes to that of the streets of New York City. A humongous crowd of RADICALS stand in the street. They seem to be crying out in misery for Maureen. Their cries begin to fade as MARK walks through the crowd, seemingly unnoticed.)_

**MARK**

Oh what a riot! Oh what a show!

This tent- street city has gone to flames,

Over the death of a protester called Maureen Johnson.

These people are crazy.

Crying all day and screaming all night.

Knocking over the cops to get all-

-Of the up roaring light.

Oh what a craze- fest

That's how to go!

When they're putting your shows to an end,

Demand to be honored

Like Maureen- high- shone.

It's quite the "protest"

And good for her highness in an afterlife way

She'll make the front page of all

The Times papers today.

But who is this Princess Maureena?

Why all these riots- they're very unnerving!

What kind of women,

Has thrived among us?

How will we ever,

Protest without her?

She had her spotlight,

She had her smile.

The best show in town was the crowd.

Outside that empty show- lot crying

Anarchy owns!

But they're all gone now.

The spark that overtook them is fading away

And soon they're going to sit and wonder-

-How she took them away.

**RADICALS**

Maureen, oh Maureen

Our Maureen.

Your protests were very good, oh yay!

We loved you and you loved us (we hope).

You were our savior, our Maureen.

You were the one who took us away.

Oh… our savior

How we adored you

And your sparkling shows,

You were the best I have known.

And we have known many- trust us!

**MARK**

You let down your "people", oh Maureen!

You were supposed to live forever!

That's all they wanted.

A spark of protest.

But in the end they'll forget about you.

Cry you rads' but you had her wrong!

Enjoy your queen, though she's dead and gone.

Your queen is dead!

You'll soon be through!

And she's not coming back to save you!

Her protests have kept you all alive

Since 15 October 1995

But the lady's gone.

Her glamour went thin.

That's a pretty bad state for a queen to be in.

Instead of the White House

She had a stage.

Instead of ideas,

We had a star- lady's rage.

Instead of doing,

She kept it all inside,

Since 15 October 1995!

So cry you rads but you had her wrong.

Enjoy your "queen" though she's dead and gone.

Your queen is dead, you rioting idiots!

_(The view changes to that of Maureen's face- dead- in an open casket. We hear her voice singing softly as we view the dead star.)_

Only thing to do is jump…

Only thing to do is jump…

Only thing to do is jump…

Over the moon.

Over the moon,

Over the moon.

I may be dead,

But my ideas are alive.

In all of us.

I can see a part of me.

Yes… me.

In all of those who honor my name.

So share my power.

So share my coffin.

So share…

My…

Coffin

_**How did you like the first section? If you're familiar with Evita, you should know what comes next.**_

_**To be continued when I get five reviews.**_

_**-WithoutYou19-**_

_**(The poor striving artist sobs as he ponders the thought of not being able to continue his masterpiece)**_


End file.
